Breathe
by Twisted Schadenfreude
Summary: Gray accompanies Juvia as she prepares for their date. Much needed fluff, after reading Chapter 334.


**_A/N:_ **Guys, don't worry. I know tension has been high since the latest chapter, so here's some light-hearted fluff for a chill read.

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL._ **

* * *

**Breathe**

_In a sea of people, my eyes will always search for you._

* * *

"Rise and shine, sunshine," he says. At the sound of his voice, she awakens. She finds him lying on his side, grinning at her mischievously. The sight makes the corners of her mouth twitch.

"Good morning, Gray-sama."

She rolls out of bed wearing nothing but his old white button up. She heads to the bathroom, and begins her usual routine. It consists of a shower, brushing out the tangles in her curls, and doing her make up. She puts on a little extra something, with a darker shade of blush and a sparkle for her lips.

It's a special day, after all.

Gray is fully dressed and ready to go by the time she's out. He wolf whistles appreciatively at the sight of her clad in blue lingerie. She giggles, and makes him pick a dress from her closet. It's between a yellow sundress with flowery lace, and a black halter with a flowy skirt. He chooses the former.

Juvia leaves her room with him in tow. He's making jokes and showering her with flirty comments that make her flush. Her face is beet red when they pass Lavi in the hallway.

"Good morning, Juvia. You look nice today," she compliments.

Juvia winks at him and replies to the girl, "Juvia has a date."

She shakes her head slightly before offering a kind smile. "Have fun today, then."

They don't stop by the guild that day, so it's just the two of them. Juvia prefers it that way, and she likes to think that he does too. After much coaxing, he manages to talk her out of heading straight for their original destination in favour of taking a few detours along the way. And because it's Gray, who she has already lost once, she agrees.

"Juvia thinks that's the most adorable puppy she's ever seen," she says excitedly as they pass the window of a pet shop. The dog stands with its paws against the glass and wags its tail.

"You're still infinitely cuter," he replies.

"Such a pretty necklace," she says with a hint of longing in her voice. They stop in front of a jewellery shop for a while, and she makes a mental note to save for the tear drop sapphire strung on a silver cord with the money from her next mission.

"You're still the prettiest thing on this planet," he says in turn. As they walk away, she can't help but let her gaze trail to the box of red velvet beside the piece of jewellery she had been eying.

They go into a store, where she tries on a few blouses and models them for him before settling on a hat. He makes her laugh as she pays for her item, and the cashier looks at her like she's crazy. She's in love, though, and that's roughly the same thing.

She lets him lead her to a fancy café she wouldn't usually binge her money on, but it's at his insistence so she relents. They laugh like a pair of madmen as a confused waiter leads them to a table for two.

She softly babbles about whatever she's been feeling and doing for the past days. He leans forward and listens with rapt interest, even if he was by her side the entire time the things she's describing happened.

"Lyon-san came by to see Juvia again the other day," she mentions with a shy coy in her voice. Gray knows this; he had been there to witness her politely shoot him down yet again.

"And what did you tell him?" he asks nonetheless.

"That Juvia is only in love with Gray-sama," she declared.

He nods with a satisfied look. "Tch. Even now, he thinks he can take what's mine."

_Mine. _

Juvia blushes, and feels the butterflies flood her stomach. She feels jittery and young instead of world weary like she should be. She's still beaming from ear to ear as the waiter serves her plate of pasta. They continue their discussion, with her animated talk and his devoted attention. She begins to feel self-conscious once she takes notice at the strange looks they're getting. Has she been talking too loud?

She leans forward to whisper into his ear. "Gray-sama, everyone's staring." He cups her face in his hand and brushes her cheek with a thumb.

"They're just jealous of me, because I'm having lunch with the most beautiful girl they've ever seen," he says reassuringly, smoothly, and it almost sets her at ease. Almost.

"Juvia highly doubts that, Gray-sama," she says with a roll of her eyes. She asks for her bill and pays. Once they're through, she walks away, his arm slung over her shoulder.

They have once last pit stop. They enter a flower shop, and the lady greets Juvia like an old friend. She browses the rows of potted plants. The bluenette ghosts her finger over the delicate petals, inhaling the colourful fragrance. Gray watches her, mystified.

She presents him with a bouquet of blue forget-me-nots, and one of pink cyclamens. "Which one would Gray-sama like?" she asks him. He points to the forget-me-nots, and that's what she buys.

Finally, to end their day out, they head to the park.

"Juvia wonders why Gray-sama had to pick the yellow one out for her. It's going to get messy when she sits on the grass," she says, smoothing out the fabric.

"You're the one who chose to listen to me," he shrugs. As an afterthought, he adds, "Besides, it's a special day."

They climb a hill, reaching a quiet place under an oak tree. Her disposition has changed greatly from the walk there, and she wears a graver and more sober expression.

"Could you leave Juvia for a bit?" she requests half-heartedly. She knows the answer.

"I'll never leave you, Juvia. Even if you want me to," he says with a wicked glint in his eyes. However, he dutifully vanishes, if only for a bit.

Juvia breathes in the sudden gust of cool air. She sets the flowers down atop the marked spot, and reads the words carved into polished marble that she'd long memorized. Even with him gone and no one around to keep her from her wandering thoughts, she knows that she still isn't alone.

"Happy birthday, Gray-sama."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ PSYCHE.

Sorry, my feels are turning me into a sadistic madman crazed with the power of God (a la Hiro Mashima). If you still don't hate me, please leave a review. I'd love to know what you think, and any form of praise, critique, and flame will be highly appreciated.


End file.
